


Homeward Bound

by sassenachpetals



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachpetals/pseuds/sassenachpetals
Summary: Claire returns from a long day at work to find her family engaged in a theatrical family night.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I couldn't stop thinking about during my rewatch of Frozen 2 last night. There's so many parallels between Frozen 2 and J/C, but I also just couldn't get this image of Claire's little family out of my head. 
> 
> We could all use some fluff in these uncertain times, so enjoy. Xx I'd recommend listening to "Show Yourself" while reading. :)
> 
> **Also, it is unbeta'd and just a quick something**

Claire Fraser was tired.

In fact, that word didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. The week could not have been more trying and today, her last shift of the week, had ended with her superior verbally dressing her down. She had never worked well with Dr. Randall, finding him calloused and arrogant—but all their bad blood had erupted today in a spectacular flash after a disagreement on the plan for one of their joint patients. She’d yelled and defended her patient loud enough that Dr. Randall had backed down. It hadn’t been her most decorous moment, but she’d do it again in a heartbeat, for any of her patients. She knew what was best for them and _that_ man did not.

She’d thrown her clipboard with a clang into her work locker and stormed out of the hospital, fuming like a tea kettle. The battle was won, but her adrenaline had still been high. It hadn’t been until she’d slammed her driver side car door shut, the silence and stillness of the cabin descending, that she’d burst into tears. They’d started hot and angry, but as she began to catch her breath and calm herself, they lessened into small pools on her lower lid.

She had rubbed her face, taking a deep breath.

Home _._

Thoughts of being late to family movie night thanks to this mess of a day had sped her on her way through the city and over the highways. She’d driven home with a purpose, her mind focused on seeing her girls, on seeing Jamie.

Now, as she unlocked the front door of their flat, she felt exhausted and spent. The rush of the day and of the heated argument had seeped out of her bones and all that was left was a jelly-like collection of collagen, muscle, and neurons.

Wafting from the living room were the bright sounds of a film she knew all too well and Claire smiled with a huff. Of course, they’d chosen this movie—who knew how many times her daughters had watched it or performed their own renditions of it for her and Jamie?

Claire set down her bags quietly, swiped the leftover plate of seasons chicken breast and greens from the kitchen that Jamie had prepared for her, and tiptoed towards the living room, the score of _Frozen 2_ filling the entire house along with three familiar voices—one of which resonated with a deeply off-tune baritone.

Turning the corner, she saw Brianna and Faith pantomiming along with the action on screen: a sequence Claire and Jamie had come to know well, since the girls constantly replayed it in the car, in the grocery store, with their cousins at Jenny’s house, and at home. At six and four, respectively, they were glued at the hip and rather theatric—Brianna more so than Faith—for being raised by two rather pragmatic parents.

_Every inch of me is trembling_

_But not from the cold_

_Something is familiar_

_Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold_

Brianna and Faith held hands and melodramatically mimicked the expressions of Elsa, intense feelings for two children so young. They raised their hands in supplication, held their heart, and paced the length of the living room with a flair that would have made the French Sun King of the 17th century jealous.

Careful not to disturb their performance, Claire took a few bites from her dinner, hiding just around the corner to watch her girls sing:

_Show yourself_

_It’s your turn_

_Are you the one I’ve been looking for_

_All of my life? Show yourself!_

_I’m ready to learn_

_A—aa—aaaa_

“A—AA-AAaaa,” came a horrendous sound from her husband’s mouth. James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser swooped up both girls into his arms and spun around in the middle of the living room. The bass of the song picking up tempo, the volume grew, and Jamie marched the girls around the space, all three of them singing at the tops of their lungs.

At some point in the proceedings, Jamie became aware of her presence and so had the girls. Claire found herself being led by the hand by Bree into the living room into the midst of a very directed sing-along.

_I have always been so different_

_Normal rules didn’t not apply_

_Is this the day,_

Jamie thrust out a jazz hand, chest heaving with emotion, eyes trained on her while her daughters flanked him with sparkling smiles.

_Are you the way,_

He reached brazenly for her, eyebrows knit together.

_I finally find out why?_

_Show yourself!_

Claire laughed heartily, struggling to catch her breath, then watched in glee as the rest of the song played out before her, complete with choral rendition and magical swirling ribbons that Faith had brought from the playchest in her room. Her family sang along at the top of their lungs, spinning pirouettes and marching bravely through their own imaginary glacier. She laughed again, unable to contain herself as Jamie began dancing on his knees, guiding Brianna through a poorly waltz, his ears and cheeks flushed red with the effort of what she assumed had been a feature-length dance party. But the broad smile and crinkles at his eyes gave away the fact that he couldn’t be happier.

_Oh, come to me now_

_Open your door_

_Don’t make me wait_

_One moment moooooreee…._

Jamie lifted Brianna high above his head and spun, while Faith giggled uncontrollably.

Then, Faith looked longingly at Claire, pointing in quick succession. Claire knew what was coming up and had no choice but to oblige, hoping her own singing voice was adequate enough.

 _“Come, my darling, homeward bound!”_ Claire attempted with reckless abandon _._ Faith’s face lit up.

_I am found!_

_Show yourself, step into your power_

_Grow yourself, into something new…._

“ _You are the one you’ve been waiting for,”_ Claire continued.

_All of my life_

_Oh, show yourself!_

_A-aaa-aa-aaaaa_

The sequence concluded with Faith, older sister that she was, enveloping Briana in a bear hug and lifting her off her feet just in time for the button of the song. All three voices were raised to wail the final notes, giving even the volume of the characters themselves a run for their money. Arms outstretched wide and down on one knee, Jamie joined them and they all held for applause, which Claire happily provided.

Beaming at the sight, joyful tears watered in Claire’s eyes. Her girls, so grown now, were expressing themselves and proclaiming their love for characters she was proud they had as role models. As tiresome as some of the tunes could be when played on a relentless loop, she hoped with all her heart they heard the messages of strength, integrity, love for your sister, and self-agency. These were all things Claire and Jamie strove to instill in their girls—and what better way to show that then to join in on the celebration and expression. 

Finally no longer duty-bound to act out her favorite scene, Brianna broke away from their pose and ran headlong into Claire’s legs, wrapping her arms around Claire’s knees.

“Mama!”

Squatting, Claire squeezed her into a hug and kissed her head. Faith followed and placed a peck on Claire’s cheek.

“Sorry I’m late, lovies.” Claire smiled, hoping her girls knew just how much she hadn’t wanted to be.

“S’okay!” Brianna replied, cheerfully, small face matching her father’s: beet red and glistening from all the dancing.

Faith had that mischievous glint in her eye that Claire recognized all too well. “We can always watch again tomorrow,” she suggested a little too casually.

“Oh, good.” Claire patted them both. “Well, don’t let me interrupt!”

Brianna and Faith returned back to their spots of vigilance, cross-legged next to each other, attention back on the television.

Claire sank into the deep cushions of the couch next to Jamie. She kissed him, wrinkling her nose at the mustache of sweat on his lips and laughed. This giant of a man, this gentle, fiercely protective, good-humored man who loved them each with his whole being. She ran a hand along his chin, unable to find the words to express just how grateful she was for every day they had together, and with their daughters.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at her, the same boyish grin dancing in her vision, a portal through time to when they’d first met. Then he took her hand and kissed it. He knew what she couldn’t verbalize.

“Hi,” she responded, grateful he could read her mind still.

He opened his arms to her and she gratefully laid her head on his shoulder briefly, breathing in the cardamom, cedarwood scent of him mingled salt. Jamie let out a Scottish noise of contentment, which rumbled deep in his chest sending shockwaves through her system. Her muscles immediately relaxed.

“Glad ye’re home, Sassenach,” he said softly into her hair, still held in a loose bun from the day.

“Me, too.”

They sat unmoving for a moment. Her head rested in its spot, its warm nook where his shoulder and neck met, watching their daughters and she heard her husband whisper the words she’d heard him whisper every night since that fearful one when Faith had been born: Deo gratias.

Only one word ran on repeat in her mind: home _._


End file.
